Blog użytkownika:DemonicBlood/Praca jak każda.. chociaż..
To opowiadanie będzie mojego pomysłu, postanowiłam wyrzucić z siebie własny scenariusz, mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. ' '''INFORMACJE: ' '*Historia rozgrywa się we współczesnym świecie. ' '*Nie będzie to zbytnio powiązane z JWS, będą tylko postacie z niego i może niektóre nazwy. ' '*Astrid jest w gangu o nazwie: Blood Dragons. ' '''*Czkawka jest w gangu o nazwie: killers dragons''' ' '*Czkawka i Astrid nie znają się ' '*Oboje nie mają rodziców. ' '*Astrid ma brata. ' '*Astrid i Czkawka są zimni. Nie odczuwają emocji, prócz chęci zemsty i gniewu. ' 'PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: ''' /Shon/- Szef cię wzywa.. ma dla ciebie sprawę. Weszłam do biura tego Du*ka. /Astrid/- Co tym razem?!- warknęłam, niby dostaję za to hajs, ale mam dość go i jego durnych ofiar.. /Darsen/-Masz.- rzucił w moją stronę akta kolejnej ofiary.- masz go w sobie rozkochać, nocka, a potem ma zginąć. Jasne!?- darł japę jak bym była głucha-.- /Astrid/-Tsaa.. Nara.- wyszłam trzaskając potężnymi dębowymi drzwiami. Wyszłam z tego obrzydliwego budynku. Ruszyłam do mojego kochanego motorka <3 Honda NSR125. Czarna. Wsiadłam na nią zakładając swój kask. Odjechałam na jednym kole. 100km/h…. 210km/h.. wyjeżdżam za miasto, muszę dojechać do miasteczka w którym on mieszka. Jadę i rozglądam się, wokół mnie drzewa, słońce oświetlające zboże rosnące na polach.. niby zwykły widok, a jednak.. Po jakiejś godzinie wjeżdżałam do małej mieścinki. Parkuję przy jakimś sklepie, schodzę z motoru. Wchodzę do sklepu który okazuje się sklepem z ciuchami.. dobrze trafiłam, przecież muszę przykuć uwagę tego typa.. jak znam życie Darsen dał mi jakiegoś oblecha jak zwykle. Chodząc po sklepie wybrałam sobie czarną spódniczkę do 2/4 uda z sztucznej skóry. Do tego luźną bluzeczkę sięgającą lekko za biust, była w kratkę do tego czarne lity. Zestaw leżał na mnie cudnie, nie przechwalając się. Chociaż do mojej figury wszystko pasuje. Mam płaski umięśniony brzuszek, chude długie nogi i dość duży biust. Błękitne oczy i czarne włosy. Tak ogólnie jestem blondynką, ale musiałam zmienić kolor włosów do misji. Kupiłam wybrane ubrania poszłam do sklepiku obok i kupiłam sobie tusz do rzęs, eyeliner( sory Niewinem jak się to dokładnie pisze bo ja za takimi rzeczami nie przepadam), czerwoną szminkę, idealnie pasującą do mojej bladej cery i pełnych ust. Wyszłam ze sklepów i poszłam znaleźć miejsce w którym mogła bym spać. Po 30 minutowych poszukiwaniach znalazłam mały hotelik w którym się zatrzymałam. No to teraz się zacznie.. Wzięłam prysznic, umyłam i wysuszyłam włosy, zakręciłam je przez co fale spływały po moich plecach. Zrobiłam sobie kreski, przejechałam kilka razem tuszem po rzęsach, szminką pomalowałam usta, założyłam mój złoty łańcuch. Nałożyłam przygotowany zestaw, do tego wzięłam dużą czarną torebkę. Wyszłam i ruszyłam w stronę baru w którym ten facet powinien teraz być. Bar znalazłam od razu. Weszłam do środka, wyjęłam zdjęcie tego typa, wow nawet ładny.. ruszyłam w głąb lokalu i po chwili zauważyłam tego typa siedzącego na kanapie. Podeszłam i usiadłam mu na kolanach. Przygryzłam mu wargę, przy okazji rozcinając ją. Zaczęłam ssać ją, jak i jeżdżąc po niej językiem. Spojrzałam prosto w jego zielone oczy. Oderwałam się od niego i oblizałam wargi. Patrzył na mnie widocznie zadowolony.. /Astrid/- Co tak seksowny facet robi tu sam?- zapytałam ocierając lekko moją delikatną, chłodną dłonią o jego rękę. Wzdrygnął się. Hah. Każdy tak reagował. /Czkawka/- Czekam na tego jedynego anioła, zesłanego specjalnie dla mnie.- powiedział słodko się uśmiechając. Złapał delikatnie mą dłoń.- może to ty nim jesteś? Bo nikt nie mógł by być idealniejszy. Uśmiechnęłam się uwodzicielsko. /Astrid/- Postawisz mi drinka?- oparłam ręce o jego tors. /Czkawka/- Arcz. Przynieś wódkę!- krzyknął do barmana, a po chwili przede mną stał kieliszek wypełniony wódeczką. Wypiłam na łyka, popatrzyłam na zdziwionego chłopaka. /Astrid/-Może masz ochotę, na wspaniałą noc ze mną?- spytałam dotykając jego policzka, a drugą ręką jeżdżąc po jego udzie. Na chwilkę spuściłam głowę, ale po chwili podniosłam wzrok przygryzając wargę. /Czkawka/- Z takim aniołem zawsze.- uśmiechnął się do mnie.- Zapraszam do mojego królestwa. Wyszliśmy z baru, objął mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Szliśmy tak około 10minut gdy zatrzymaliśmy się.. Wiem, że nie mam jakiegoś talentu do pisania, ale i tak lubię to robić mam nadzieję, ze kto kolwiek będzie to czytać ''J '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania